I'm Not
by cherrydust
Summary: *gasp* ANOTHER NON-YAOI! Back to the summary heh heh. ^_^;; Is Wufei the only one having trouble with his feelings? *Names are not used*


He watched her movements with more than an idle interest

He watched her movements with more than an idle interest. She was quick, brisk, and rapid with her movements, but was not clumsy in her haste. Why was he thinking about how quickly she moved, how her hands were strong yet gentle as she worked? She looked up and snapped, "Stop staring and hand me more bandages! He's still bleeding heavily!"

Silently he handed her another roll of cotton gauze bandages and watched as she wrapped them around his friend's arm neatly. "The bleedings slowing; the blood is clotting now. You'll be all right." Turning away form her patient, she started to clean her area; washing her tools and throwing away bloodied bandages and dirty water. "Someone needs to take Heero's gun away," she raged as quietly to him, as he helped her clean up. "He almost killed Duo that time. They were drunk, weren't they? Thank God you weren't and had the sense to get him here. They're soldiers, I should be treating them for battle wounds, not wounds given in drunken brawls!" She slammed her bag shut and her blue eyes softened as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you. I'm glad you brought Duo here, he would've been a lot wore off if you hadn't." He could've taken Duo to the hospital ten minutes closer to the bar where he had been hurt, but for some reason he had come here. He accepted her praise and apology with a brusque movement. "Duo, just rest and let the drugs start working. You'll be able to go home tomorrow." The braided youth nodded dizzily and closed his eyes with a soft sigh, partly from pain and partly from the hangover that was kicking in.

As they walked out of the hospital, she said with a wry smile, "Figures Duo would be the one to get shot. What were they fighting about?"

"Gundams," he answered shortly. Why the hell was just watching her smile making his blood rush fire through his veins and his head dizzy? Only weaklings felt such emotions!

"You didn't join in about Nataku?" she asked, laughing at him from behind those blue eyes that always seemed to be laughing at him.

"No. I was helping Winner. He can't hold his liquor," he informed her. He couldn't tell her he hadn't been paying attention to the fight that he had been thinking of her for reasons he couldn't fathom. 

"Quatre will have a hangover in the worst way tomorrow. How much did he drink?"

"One and a half cans of beer." Shit, just focusing on her lips as she spoke was making him half-mad with-desire? No, he did not desire this woman; he was too strong for this!

"That's it? Usually he makes it to two before he passes out."

"I think he had a glass of wine at dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, did you eat? I didn't-I didn't eat last night either, come to think of it." She laughed at herself.

"Stupid Woman, you'll make yourself sick if you don't eat properly," he chided her. Why did he care if she got sick? She wasn't important to him in the least. 

"If you didn't eat do you want to join me? Or you can just come and watch me eat," she offered. Was she laughing at him? It was always so hard to tell. 

"I'll join you," he answered shortly.

"Good, I've been dying to try out this new Chinese restaurant, but I feel stupid going by myself," she stopped at her car and threw her bag in, then asked curiously, "How did you get here? You walk everywhere, but you're not quite so fond of Duo as to carry him here." She laughed dryly at the thought of him carrying Duo across town.

"Rode the bus. I think I gave the busdriver a heart attack when I pulled out my katana and told him to drive faster." Why was he going with her? He could just go back to his apartment and read or mediate. Suddenly dinner seemed more appealing.

She laughed again, "You used your katana in the defense of Duo?"

"He was bleeding on my shirt," he defended himself, but he couldn't stop his lips from curving into a smile as he thought back on the scene.

She glanced at him; "I didn't notice the bloodstain. Do you want to grab a shirt from one of the nurses' uniforms? Or do you just want to forget the whole dinner thing?"

He thought of the nurses' uniforms-ghastly bottle-green one-size-fit-all things. "Um, I think I'll just get my own shirt."

Her face fell, "Oh, well you need a ride and I have a car." she gestured to the car. "I can give you a lift."

"Thanks," he accepted and climbed into the car with her. He was insane, she had just offered him a way out and he had ignored it. It was not a good idea to be in the car with her, not with all these odd feelings he was having towards her. Especially not when just listening to her careless chatter and easy laughter was making his blood pound. 

As they neared his apartment building he said, "I suppose I should repay you for the ride and for making you go out of your way. If you'll come up to my apartment, we can order Chinese." 

Her surprise showed on her face. He had never invited her anywhere, certainly not his apartment. "Listen Woman, I'm offering you a free dinner. If you're smart you'll accept."

"Fine." she accepted with as little grace as he had offered the invitation, not that he expected any more. They had always had an odd friendship, now it was being strained by the fact that he had all sorts of weird feelings tumbling about in his mind and she-well she had always been more friendly and open to him then he had ever been to her.

"Damn it." he cursed bitterly as they entered the building. It was dark and the elevator buttons didn't light up when he pushed them. "The building didn't pay the electric bill again. We have to walk. Fortunately, I live on the second floor."

"Still moving in?" she inquired dryly as they entered his apartment. Boxes were scattered around the living room and a box sat on the kitchen table. 

"Yes. Unlike you, I did not have three months to find an apartment and move in. I had three days. Which is why I'm in this God-damned building with couples that fight and 'make-up' every night, parties where people pass out in the elevator and druggies and old women who think you're going to rape them and scream for help when you walk by." he ground his teeth in irritation, remembering the slap that the 'nice, sweet old lady' next door had given him that morning.

"Well, if you hadn't been so loud about saying how women needed more time to relocate because they were so much more emotional about moving, then they would've given you your relocation orders the same time as me," she retorted.

He stared at her. She always managed to beat him in these verbal battles. That was one thing that intrigued him about her-what was he thinking, this woman didn't intrigue him. She was an annoying, pesky nuisance and he had been insane to invite her to his home. But if she was so annoying, then why was the way she was flipping her hair over one shoulder fascinating him. "I'll order the food if you want to go change your shirt and try to get that blood out of it."

"What? Oh yeah." He wandered back to his room, cursing vilely as he tripped over yet, another box.

"No, you idiot, I said four eggrolls, not four tacos! Are you a Chinese place or a Mexican place? Yeah, I thought so. What! You asshole!" he watched her conversation with interest then smiled as she slammed the phone down. Turning to him, she said furiously, "That asshole asked me out! Said he liked women who picked fights!"

"He wouldn't like the fights this women picks," he smirked at her. Strange, he did not like the thought of her dating anyone. Not at all. And he should be glad to get rid of her, seeing as she was a nuisance and all.

"Don't be a smart-ass. Why don't YOU call and see how much success you get with the jerk of the century?" she handed the phone to him.

"Hello? Do you remember the irritated woman you spoke to before?" he turned away from her outraged face. "You do? Good! Now I'd like the same thing she ordered-what? No, I'm not her boyfriend, actually I'm her father. And she told me exactly what you said to her. So I'd like this meal free of charge to repay what you said about my daughter. Yes, she even told me about you asking if she had a hot ass. Thanks!" he hung up and smirked at her. 

"You just called yourself my father?" she snorted with laughter. "Who knew you had such a sense of humor? Did you get the meal free?"

"Yes. And I have a lot of talents you don't know about," he informed her.

"Such as?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling you know a lot more about me then you let on."

"I do."

"What do you know?"

"That you read romance novels," she grinned evilly as she held up a paperback dimestore romance novel.

"HEY! THAT ISN'T MINE! GIVE IT TO ME!" he yelled and reached for it.

"You'll have to catch me first," she taunted and raced out of the kitchen.

"ONNA!" he yelled, running after her. There wasn't far she could run in his small apartment and eventually he caught her in the family room. "Ha, now give me that book!"

"No way! I'm going to show it to Duo tomorrow! I'm sure he'll need a good laugh once he remembers what Heero's done!" she laughed.

"If you even dare-,"

"So it IS yours then!"

"WHAT? ONNA!" he yelled and tried to yank the book out of her hands.

"Hey, now you have to pay for that," she said and started to tickle him. 

"Hey! No fair! INJUSTICE! Stop!" he gasped out between fits of laughter. 

"Un-uh," she laughed. God, even the way her eyes crinkled up when she laughed made him think about-what was wrong with him? He couldn't be falling for her! 

"Got you!" he cried, and grabbed her arms. She struggled and they tripped over a box and fell crashing to the ground.

She shook with laughter underneath him. "Who knew that you could loosen up like this?" she gasped. "Everyone thinks you're an arrogant sexist and you read paperback romances!"

He wasn't interested in getting the book back anymore. What he was interested in was the way her eyes were laughing at him and the fact that he desperately wanted to kiss her. She stopped laughing as his eyes met hers. "Do you think you could get off me?" she murmured.

"What?" he was lost in the thoughts of what it would be like kissing her.

"I said, do you think you could get off me?"

"Yeah, sure." His eyes glittered, "But first I'm taking that book and burning it."

She held it out of reach and smiled, chanting the children's rhyme, "Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me!" 

"Very well." And he did. 

The doorbell rang suddenly and he lifted his head from hers. She laughed shakily, "That must be the food."

"I'm not very hungry anymore," he whispered. 

Her eyes met his, "Me either."

"Want to forget the food?"

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured, drawing him closer for another kiss. 

Maybe he was falling for her after all…

~Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gundam Wing, so don't bother suing me!~

~Note: I wrote this when I was really hyper, so forgive me if it's not very good. Send me your comments!~


End file.
